


Rainy Day Sweetness

by IzuKou



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week, Rain, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oofuri Rarepair Week Day 7 - Free Day: Since Tajima left his umbrella at home, Mihashi offers to share with him. He gets a bit of a surprise during the short journey to his boyfriend’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what my day 7 fic was originally supposed to be, but after the first one deleted itself right before I finished, I ended up writing this. Felt a bit devastated and couldn’t bring myself to rewrite all 3000 words of it in the short time I had left.

Although the meteorologist on the television reported there was only a 30% chance of rain for the day, Mihashi’s mother insisted that he take his umbrella with him to school. He wasn’t sure how exactly she was so good at guessing what the weather would be like, but whenever she insisted that he take his umbrella with him, it was sure to rain. As such, he knew to take his umbrella with him that morning.

It wasn’t until halfway through the final class period of the day that the rain began to come down. As soon as he heard the light pitter-pattering of raindrops hitting the windows next to him, he glanced outside. As always, his mother had been correct. He was truly grateful that he had his umbrella with him since it looked like the rain wasn’t going to be letting up any time soon. In fact, it appeared that the rain was starting to come down even harder.

A soft groan from the boy behind him had Mihashi craning his head around to look at him. Tajima, too, was looking out the window, but his expression clearly showed displeasure at the appearance of the water droplets falling from the sky.

“Yuu-kun, what’s wrong?” The pitcher asked quietly, doing his best to make sure their teacher didn’t hear him. The last thing he wanted was to get them both in trouble.

“Mom told me to bring my umbrella, but I didn’t think I’d need it…” the third baseman explained with a heavy sigh, his head drooping. “I know I don’t have far to go, but still...”

He trailed off and let his shoulders slump forward in defeat while another sigh passed through his lips.

“I have… mine! We can share!” Mihashi told him in a slightly louder voice, more eager about the idea than he probably should have been.

“Ohhhh! As reliable as ever when it comes to rain!” That was an odd way for Tajima to put it, but Mihashi couldn’t exactly argue. After all, he was right. Because of his mother, he always had an umbrella when he needed it. He had walked more than one of his teammates home under the protection of his umbrella before. “I’ll take you up on your offer, then. And since it’s Monday, you can just wait out the rain at my place.”

“Ahem.”

Both of them froze and slowly looked up to find their instructor looming over them threateningly. She wore a menacing smile that had them sweating bullets as they continued to stare up at her, unsure how to react. As soon as she opened her mouth, they both let out a screech at the same time.

“We’re sorry!”

After receiving a rather lenient punishment from their teacher, the rest of the class time passed uneventfully, and, along with Izumi, they made their way out of the classroom. Along the way to the room where they held their weekly team meetings, they met up with the boys of class seven and mingled amongst them until they arrived, finding the rest of the club members already inside.

Immediately after the meeting ended, the duo headed out into the pounding rain, their shoulders pressed together underneath of the umbrella’s cover. Their conversation was mostly mindless nonsense as they strode through the rain, making the short journey from their school grounds to the Tajima residence.

Rounding the corner into the long driveway up to the main house, Mihashi stopped in his tracks as he felt his boyfriend grab his hand. The umbrella slipped from his hands and landed in a small puddle beside them, splashing muddy water onto their pants.

Suddenly, a mouth was pressed against his own, cutting off whatever it was that he was about to say. He couldn’t remember what that was because of his mind being completely wiped of all thoughts the moment Tajima kissed him. Both of his partner’s hands promptly shifted up to either side of his face, keeping him from pulling away, even though that was furthest from what he wanted. The moment the kiss ended, Mihashi felt his knees give out, but he was kept on his feet by his partner’s hands grabbing his shoulders.

“W-What was... that for?” He asked between short, shallow breaths. It wasn’t that he found the kiss bad, but it came out of absolutely nowhere, and he wanted to know why. Once he had steadied himself a bit, the third baseman released his shoulders and bent over to pick up the discarded umbrella.

Tajima’s response to his boyfriend’s question was short, sweet, and simple.

“You looked cute.”


End file.
